Adventure Comics Vol 1 68
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Bill Baxter * Classy Locations: * Items: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Morton * Mitch * Trigger Other Characters: * Director Williams * O.J. Blaine * Oscar Drew * Charles Stedman * Vilma Vane * Ralph Dennison * Lester * Jeffrey Werden Locations: * Flying Horses: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Regina Bannerman Antagonists: * Tony Fabbio * Other Characters: * Ravel Locations: * Cosmos City Items: * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Steve Conrad Supporting Characters: * Chang Antagonists: * Pierre Leroque * Lefty * Pete Other Characters: * Miss Clark Locations: * Island of Tago-Tago | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * James Wilbur * spy Other Characters: * Ann Baird * Lieutenant Kincaid Locations: * | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Senor Avilo Other Characters: * Mr. Lawler * George | Writer7_1 = | Penciler7_1 = Paul Norris | Inker7_1 = Paul Norris | StoryTitle7 = Sandman: "Crime on Ice" | Synopsis7 = Slim Sam and Tom Thomas kidnap a series of witnesses to a recent crime of theirs, and their new partner, physicist Edouard Ernst, freezes them alive in blocks of ice. The plan is to resuscitate them all, after the trial. One of the abductees is a close friend of D.A. Larry Belmont, which leads to the Sandman taking an interest in the case, and soon Sandman, in his powerful roadster, is pursuing a suspect sedan. Dian takes great umbrage at being left behind, and she pursues Sandman in her own car. When the kidnappers reach their base, and carry their most recent victim inside, Sandman invades their ice-house hide-out, and beats up a series of thugs. But then a lucky shot knocks him out of the fight, and they decide to freeze the Sandman, then NOT unfreeze him later. By that time, Dian shows up, and pretends to have brought a big gang of cops with her. In the ensuing confusion, all but one of the bad guys escape, and that one squeals that the others will hide out in Slim Sam's Place, on the Lower East Side. Which they do, and the place is carefully fortified. Using his wirepoon gun and a slab of scrap steel, the Sandman invades via the rooftop, and knocks out at least five more hoodlums before he even gets to the stairway. He kicks aside two more thugs, then charges all three of their bosses, evades some close-quarters pistol-fire, and knocks out all of them as well. Then the police are called in to take away the gang, and the frozen witnesses are revived. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Edouard Ernst, Physicist * Slim Sam * Tom Thomas ** their gang Other Characters: * Harold Mossman * Lola Locations: * ** *** Ernst's Laboratory ** Lower East Side *** Slim Sam's Chop House * Ice House on Mill Lake Items: * Ernst's Freezing Equipment * * Vehicles: * Sandman's 1938 Plymouth Roadster | Notes = * Sandman gets a bullet-wound to the head, which grazes him just enough to knock him unconscious. * Stasrman: "The Blaze of Doom!" is reprinted in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}